Trust
by Melya Liz
Summary: A spin off Desart.Moon’s The obsession, I can’t think of a summary that sounds cool so it’s a bunch of oneshots about Gaara’s newest partner -Gaaraoc-
1. Trust

**Disclaimer: I'm going to make a list cuz there are A LOT of things I DO NOT OWN!**

**I do no**t,** in any way shape or form**,** own Naruto **

**I also do not own Takara… as much as I would have LOVED to come up with such a brilliant plot, I didn't. She is owned and is part of the Amazing fic **_**The Obsession**_** by my wonderful, talented friend Desert.Moon. Go read her fic now! It's not too too long and it's AMAZING! It'll blow ya away! **

**I do, however, own this small, drabbleish fic… WHICH may ONLY be used by Desert.moon and NO ONE else! If I see this anywhere else, it wasn't by me (unless it's on my Deviantart account Element-girls, but other than that… it's a FAKE!) **

**Well, I hope you enjoy! I had a BLAST putting off my 4 fics to write this for my AMAZING friend who gives me soooo many ideas and helps me in so many ways! I feel like I can't do enough for her!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"You called for me, Kazekage?" 

Gaara looked up to see the small brunette standing in his doorway. She was still dirty from training with her former teammates and slightly low on chakra. Even in this state, the Kage had to admire her skill of coming in with out him noticing her. She was perfect—but then, he already knew that from past experiences. She was a true Suna nin. 

"Yes, I need you for a mission." Sighing, the young red-haired Kage placed the mission report on the table. "I'm needed in Mist. They seem to think that some rogue ninja who attacked their Kage were part of Suna, and the only person who can clear this mess up is me." 

Takara looked confused. "If you don't mind me asking, what does this have to do with me? I'm a shadow-master; I specialize in spying, not diplomacy."

"I already have my diplomat. What I need is someone to watch my back. Hide in the shadows, following my every move. If I recall, you're good at that." The shadow-master looked at her feet, blushing slightly at the memories of her bygone following—or stalking, whatever you wanted to call it—of the once-terror of Suna. Gaara's voice brought her back from the past. All those years of spying on the Sand demon… Well, she had been obsessed with him.

"After all, I don't think there is anyone in this village that I trust more. So, are you up for the job?" 

Takara looked up, meeting his hard teal eyes with her own blue ones.

"I was born for this job." 

----------------

Though there was only an eerie silence, Takara could still feel them around her and the Kazekage. "They're here," she whispered, slipping into the shadows. Gaara just kept walking, trusting the brunette to do the hidden work.

The Kazeakage smiled slightly; he enjoyed her eagerness to help him. It wasn't the same eagerness that he got from the fear most of the older nin still had for him. It was an enthusiasm to help, to please. He had heard rumors that this young woman had admired him in his youth; whether it out of awe or just plain foolishness, Gaara felt he could really trust this girl. Even with his life. 

So he kept walking, trusting this girl, whom he could no longer sense, with his life. He wasn't disappointed as one of the hidden ninja suddenly fell, a kunai in his heart, his eyes still open with shock.

Gaara pretended he didn't even see the ninja that were only a few feet away from him; he just kept moving. Two more fell, one behind him; the other just disappeared from existence. Now he could feel the ninja around him getting nervous. Their comrades where falling for no reason; why shouldn't they be? Of course, he didn't expect what happened next.

Letting out a war cry, one of the ninja leapt at him, a large blade ready to strike. Gaara was in a defensive position in seconds, waves of sand at his command. Before the blade could come down, however, a black streak darted out of seemingly-nowhere, blocking the ninja and sending him flying, only to disappear again.

"You asked me to watch over you, Kazekage, and that's what I'm doing," Takara's voice whispered. Gaara nodded, frowning slightly; did their number just increase? 

But he didn't have time to recount, because the other ninja were tired of their comrades falling. Leaping out of hiding, they landed, about fifteen, around him. His sharp ears picked up Takara's swearing. He couldn't help but smile slightly; she was taking her mission just a little too seriously. He was, after all, the Kazekage. Lifting up his hand, he let the sand from his gourd swirl around him. 

The battle had begun. 

Five had fallen by his hand and three by Takara's. Having a weapons master for a former teammate had paid off; Takara's choice of weaponry and knowledge of use were almost perfect. He could still hardly sense her. However, now and then she would let her position slip to tell him where she was.

Three more by him; one by her.

He was now locked in combat with the last two; they both were quick and masters of Kamas. Gaara pulled his hand back, controlling the sand, blocking one of the men as he attacked. With the other hand, the Kazekage sent his opponent's comrade flying. Suddenly, Gaara stopped dead in his tracks. Weren't there fifteen ninja? So then where was that las—

He came charging at the Kage's unprotected back as his fallen comrades leapt to their feet and charged from Gaara's other sides. Suddenly, Takara dropped her shadow jutsu, an array of weapons in her hands. Her brows furrowed in frustration. 

"Take the two in the front! I have him, trust me!" 

Without hesitation, Gaara spun around, forcing all his sand forward. He felt Takara's presence behind him before she attacked with weapon skills that would make Eiri proud.

It was soon over, their enemies lying dead at their feet. Gaara glanced at Takara, who was breathing heavily. Now that she was in plain view, he saw that her right arm was bleeding. 

"You're hurt." It came out as a dry statement, but then, the Kazekage was never good with emotions. 

"Nothing much, I'll be fine. I'm just not used to THAT many ninja. But I'll get over it. Besides I have a friend who's a medic; she showed me a few tricks." Her voice sounded slightly higher than normal.

She was worried about him disapproving, he realized. Turning, he walked past the fallen nin, hearing her coming up beside him.

"I hope you do get used to it. Because I want you to be my personal assistant." 

Takara's blue eyes widened as she stared at the man next to her. Had he just said what she thought he said? A million words flew though the brunette's head, but none of them seemed to reach her mouth.

"If you want, that is." 

If she WANTED! What the _HECK_! Of _course_ she _WANTED_ to!

"YES! Uhh… I mean, yes, I'd love to… I mean, I'd be thrilled… no, I mean, I mean…I'm honored, Kazekage-sama!" She bowed, only then realizing how much her arm hurt. She hoped Gaara hadn't seen her wince. If he had, he didn't mention it.

"Good…let's go." 

------The End… For now------


	2. Partner

"Takara"

**Another little drabble for Desert.moon. this one's been playing around in my head for a while. I thought it might be fun to do soooooo here it is :D**

**--Partner--**

"Takara."

The brunette looked up in surprise to see Gaara. In fact, she was so surprised that she almost dropped her groceries.

"Ga…Kazakage-sama!!"

She bowed, calling him by his title as she always did in public, almost dumping out the contents of her bags. She had been very surprised at his sudden appearance; she wasn't used to that, as _she_ was normally the one surprising _him_. Suddenly, the weight of her parcels was lifted from her arms.

"Oh, no, Kazakage-sama, it's ok, I can carry them."

"I want to."

Takara knew by now that whenever Gaara, Kazakage of Suna, said he wanted to do something, it happened. So, slightly reluctantly, she handed her bags over to the redhead.

The walk back to the shadow master's home was mostly silent. Takara had been Gaara's personal assistant for a year and a half now, so their silence was normally just one of two friends content with simply being in each other's presence.

But today, something was bothering the Kage; Takara could FEEL it. He fidgeted with the bags and kept looking at everything but her. That had been another thing she had gotten used to. Whether it was because of her odd behavior or just the fact that most of the time Gaara could never really see her, the Kazekage watched her a lot. At first, it unnerved the young woman, but she had soon grown accustomed to it and even started enjoying it. His ever-watching eyes made her feel safe.

But now those seafoam eyes wandered all over the place, As if trying to avoid her, yet at the same time, think of something to say. Once they reached Takara's apartment, the brunette took the food from Gaara.

"Is something bothering you, Gaara-san?"

He shrugged and walked toward her balcony. It overlooked the city and was only a block away from his office; in fact, you could see it s green roof peeping over the other buildings. Takara came and stood next to him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I do have a problem, actually."

"Oh? What happened? Temari bothering you again?"

He paused as if thinking of the right words. "Sort of..." His fingers were twitching now, ever so slightly. Takara had never seen him like this before; it was kind of scary. "I..." His voice cracked, even scarier; Takara wasn't sure if she should stay and hear him out or run for her life to find a doctor. Gaara coughed as if coming to terms with himself. "I wanted to know if you were interested in being my partner."

"I _am_ yo--"

"For life."

"EEEEEE?"


	3. Out of sight but not out of mind

**I can't remember how this one started but I CAN tell you that I really glad I finished this when I did. Kit I really hope you like this one because you're an amazing friend and I want you to know what NO matter what OTHERS say your writing is AMAZING. Not only is it captivating, but no other fic I have ever read has inspired so much spin off writing from me. I can't tell you how much I love your writing and how much I'm SURE others have loved it. Kit you're an amazing writer and even if you SAY "my stories have no plot" they really do. I really hope you believe me cuz I'm telling the truth and I'm so proud to call you my friend. I can't tell you how much you aw me with your stuff! Do you remember when we were talking about "I wonder how it feels to be a really amazing writer on and have hundreds of reviewers?" well Kit how does it feel? I really want to know? What does it feel like to be amazingly talented?**

**Anyway to the most amazing writer I know and love: **

**--Out of sight not out of mind--**

I watch her as she walks next to me; it's one of the few times I can see her. She's always hiding in the shadow out of sight. I once asked her why she loved to hide so much; she laughed, her dark, blue-green eyes twinkling.

"Out of sight, out of mind."

But that's the problem: She's out of sight, but _never_ out of mind. That determined look on her face; the way her dark eyes will harden when she's up against an enemy… Every day, she amazes me, shows me something new.

I can still remember the first day she came to dinner. Her blue eyes were wide as she walked into the house. For the most part, she was silent, every once in a while answering questions, mostly my sister's endless ones.

But that's not what shocked me. It was when my brother Kankuro got her angry. I don't quite remember what it was he said—possibly something about what it was like to work with me. My partner didn't say anything, just calmly stood up, walked over to him, and dumped her steaming bowl of ramen over his head. I can still _hear_ the shocked silence that followed as she serenely sat back down. Then, looking up at Temari, she gave a small, polite smile and asked, "What were we talking about again?"

When I'm with her, I almost feel sane. When those dark blue eyes look into mine with that admiration and loyalty, I feel—dare I say it?—_human_. When she's not around, I swear I'll go crazy—or crazier than I already am. How can she do this to me? Why does she do this to me?

I trust this girl with my life. I, the one with the ultimate defense, trust someone else to leap to defend me. It's not just my defenses I let her into; I let her into my life. But now she's not even part of that anymore.

She's part of me.

As normal and dear as my very own sand.

So how can I NOT think about her?

The way she acts around me—it's like I'm something important, something special. No one has ever treated me this way before. It's as if my very presence is a gift to her. Everything I do is a wonder and an amazement. How can someone else be like that? Think of me that way?

It mystifies me.

She seems to know things about me that I don't even know myself. Sometimes, I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm thinking before I do.

When I asked her about this once, she just smiled and said, "If you watch someone long enough, you can lean a great deal about them. Even the slightest movement can tell you things about them." I'm not sure what that means, but I want to learn how to do that, too. How to be able to call her moments, guess her thoughts, understand her. I watch her, trying to figure out how she does things, and when I can't see her, I try to guess what her next move will be.

It's times like now that she starts to disappear from me. Melt into the shadows. That's the hardest thing about her, when she's not there. I feel like I'll explode. I'm always looking around for her, wondering where she is. Then, just when I don't think I can handle it anymore, she's there, right in front of me, giving me that look that says "I'm right here, don't worry. I'd die for you."

She's a puzzle. A puzzle that, every time I get an answer, think I've gained some ground, I end up with a million more questions. She's a mystery to me.

But there is on thing I know for sure: That she will ALWAYS be there behind me, hiding in the darkness. Even if I can't see her, or even sense her; even if she is invisible to me, I know she is always there _with_ me.

So, she may leave my sight from time to time, but she will NEVER be out of my mind.

* * *

**-cream puff gloms Kit- We love you!! and I hope you know now amazing you are!!  
**


End file.
